


the truth about friendship

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: friends are really like your guardian angels. [luna centric drabble] please r&r!</p><p>prompt based response to Hogwarts Online, the response is Your Guardian Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth about friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!

When Luna is five, she plays in the garden, and talks to all the flowers growing in the garden. These flowers are her only friends. But her mom tells her that she'll meet people who will be her friends. She's happy and content anyway, just the way she is.

.

Many years later, she plucks the same flowers that she used to play with when she was younger. She's fifteen, and finally understands what her mother meant by people wanting to be her friends. Her friends are really like her guardian angels. She strings the flowers together, and write her friends names: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville, and place this in her room, so she never forgets, and always remember the truth.

 _Her friends are like her guardian angels_.

Because friends are really like your guardian angels. And Luna, might be the strange, odd person in her group of friends, but she knows the secret about friendship. She'll never let anyone harm her friends, and she'll protect them no matter what cost is for her.

Cause she's Luna, and she'll make sure that Harry will get through the war, and survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
